When It All Falls Apart
by The Perfect Oxymoron
Summary: Edward is a lawyer going through a nasty divorce. Bella works two jobs to pay the bills. They're suddenly thrust into each others lives and when resolves are unravelled, the past is revealed. A past he can't remember.. A Past she wishes to forget. AU AH
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction. Feel free to critique, after all you can't get better if you don't know what you're failing on. **

**Whether Bella and Edward end up together is a mystery, even to me. **

**It's 4-5 years after high school and they're both around the age of 23. All the characters of the story will be introduced as the story goes on. I haven't gone in to great detail as to characters appearances because I'm sure we've all read enough fan fiction to have a good picture in our minds of how they look.**

**This is not going to be a 'they meet, fall in love, get married and have babies' kind of story. Edward hurt Bella pretty bad and healing and forgiveness take time. That's if she wants to forgive him... *Gasp***

**Please excuse spelling, grammar etc. mistakes, if any. **

**I hope you enjoy! :) **

**Chapter 1**

**EPoV **

Here I was sitting in a bar in Chicago with my friends James and and Nicholas, laughing and talking mindlessly. Who'd have thought I'd be where I am right now. Not me, that's for sure. I had been living here for 2 years and was currently going through a nasty divorce after a miserable 3 year marriage and 1 year separation. I had married my girlfriend right out of high school. Only now do I realize how stupid that was. Even though I was never keen on the idea she had insisted that we get married. And what Tanya wants, Tanya gets. What a piece of work she was. My life as I knew it was falling apart, but at the same time, pieces that were missing, put back together. I have to admit it is a funny feeling.

I had met James and Nick when I first started working at Tanya's fathers law firm and made quick friends with them both. Being a lawyer wasn't my first choice in career. I had wanted to become a doctor like my father but Tanya some how managed to persuade me to get in to law. Surprisingly even after the announcement of our pending divorce and failed relationship, her father didn't let personal issues get in the way of business. Besides I was one of his best lawyers and I doubt he'd risk loosing me, as egotistical as that sounds.

My friends took it upon themselves to see to it that I get as drunk as possible. Although it seems that tonight I am the most sober of the three of us. According to Nick, some 'serious talent' worked here. I wasn't looking for a relationship or even a lay but I needed a good guys night out so I humored him. I had never been here before but I liked it. It was an old place with a lot of history. It reminded me of something like English pubs that I've seen in movies. Soft music playing over the speakers creating a nice atmosphere for the place.

"Another round!" James cried, lifting his nearly empty glass of beer in the air and gaining us a couple glares from the patrons around us.

Leaning over I tried to suppressed a laugh as I said "You have to order at the bar. Remember? Or has the alcohol finally killed the last of your brain cells?". Causing Nick to choke on the sip of beer he was taking in the middle of my comment.

"Oh! Right then! Come on Eddie boy!" James half yelled, grabbing my wrist and yanking me away from the table, Nick in fits of laughter. Whether it was because of James being his usual crazy self or the probable look of shock on my face, I wasn't sure. Probably both.

We made our way to the bar. Gripping the edge of the bar, leaning forward against the counter, we both waited for the bartender to finish her order.

A low wolf whistle caught my attention and I turned to James who was currently staring at the ass of the bartender as she bent over to get something from under the bar. "Now, _that _is one fine ass.". I couldn't have agreed more. As she straightened up I got a better look at her. She was 5'4", petite, straight mahogany brown hair, half tied up with pieces of hair falling out framing her face. I couldn't see her eyes as she was turned away from us slightly talking with someone further down the bar as she set their drink down. A pang of recognition struck me. _Who was this woman? Do I know her? _

"There you go Em, no more after this! If you go home drunk again, Rose'll have my head." she said sternly although smirking the whole time.

"Sure sure, Bells". The guy said casually. I turned my attention to him for a moment. He was huge, professional weight lifter huge. He looked very intimidating even with the childish grin he had plastered on his face and dark curls and hung in his eyes._ Bells? Why does that name sound so familiar?_

"Hey sweet thing. How's about bringing your beautiful self over here", James said with a wink. She turned her head in our direction and started walking in our direction. That is until her eyes locked with mine. Her step faltered and I could have sworn I saw a hint of recognition in her eyes too. _So she knows me? _She quickly covered up her brief shock and carried on plastering a smile on her face. That moment of hesitation would have gone unnoticed if I hadn't have been concentrating on her so hard.

She reached us and before she could even ask for our order James started with his shameless flirting. She seemed to take it in stride and even flirted back a little. I guess she got this kind of stuff all the time. After all, she was beautiful. After a few more moments I felt like the odd man out and even a little jealous that she was giving him all the attention. Jealous? Where was that coming from. I suppose it had been a while since I had entertained that sort of attention from a woman. It's just that after Tanya I wanted to take a break from it all.

"So, what can I get you gentlemen?" she asked whilst pulling out a couple of pint glasses.

"Your number would be a great start sweetheart." _Wow.. Could he be any less subtle?_ She laughed, "it's 6".

Confused for a moment at the lack of digits, James asked "What's 6?"

"My number. You didn't say which number and how many so my number is 6" she stated matter of factly, winking at him. I couldn't hide my amusement any longer, I burst out laughing patting him on the back. "She's got you there man."

James glared at me then turned around and walked back to the table. James didn't like getting humilliated, especially by a woman.

Seeing this, the smile fell from her face and she reached out putting her hand on mine. "I didn't mean to offend him. Here, these are on the house. It was all in good fun. Let him know I apologise?" she said as she filled up 3 pint glasses of beer.

"Sure thing. Don't worry about him, he gets butt hurt easily." I smiled trying to reassure her. Before I turned to go back to our table I looked at her one more time, "Hey.. What's your name? You look familiar."

Wiping her hands on a cloth that hung on her left shoulder she looked at me "It's Bella." _Bella... _The light bulb finally flipped on. Bella Swan! The Bella Swan from Forks High School.

"Bella Swan. It's Ed-" she cut me off.

"Oh, I know who you are, Edward" she said with a smile. But this smile was different to the one she had before, it seemed almost forced, not quite reaching her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter covers some of the meeting of Bella and Edward in her POV.**

** It's also a little part of the back story into Bellas life since coming to Chicago. **

**Gives you some insight into her relationship with one of the few people she's met.**

**Don't be shy to comment and critique. Let me know what you think. I'm open to all opinions! :) **

**Chapter 2**

It was Thursday and I was working my usual evening shift down at the bar, one of the many jobs I had to keep to live in this city. I have worked there Wednesday through Saturday from 4pm until the bar closed which was between midnight and 2am depending on the day for a little over 4 years now and loved it. I had come to know the regulars over time by their first names and enjoyed all of their company whenever they would come in for a few drinks after their days in the big bad world.

I had seen this place grow more and more popular over the years and was glad I could be here to witness it. The owner, my boss Joe had become like a father to me and saw me like a daughter he never had. I also met my 'brother from another mother' as Emmet liked to say, working there. He was a bouncer on the weekends. We may not have been a night club but we were as popular as one. The bar was more of a chill out place for people to hang out if they weren't feeling up to the heavy party scene.

Thursday, usually my favorite night of the week. It was busier than the rest of the week but still much calmer than weekends. This meant I usually worked alone from Wednesday through Thursday which I preferred because I wasn't keen on the other people who were staffed here over the weekend. That is until I saw him. I would recognize those piercing green eyes anywhere, even after all these years.

I had just got done handing over a drink to Emmet and chiding him playfully about him getting drunk and his wife Rosalie kicking my ass if he did. I remember the last time I let him get drunk all too well and would avoid another tongue lashing from Rose at any means necessary. She really was a force to be reckoned with when she wanted to be. Of course it was probably nothing compared to what she gave poor Em! I shudder to think.

A guy further down the bar got my attention. _Sweet thing? _Oh god, he was one of _those _customers. I put a smile on my face and started walking over to them until I glanced at his friend standing next to him. Edward Cullen. It had definitely been a while. Hasn't changed much. Looks like he's grown a few inches. Hair still the same bed head bronze and a few more muscles than I remember. Still the same pretty boy that I remember. I figured I'd play dumb and pretend like I didn't know him. It didn't seem like he knew who I was. Lets hope it stayed that way. I was in no mood for a reunion, especially with him.

After some playful banter with the friend, who introduced himself as James, I could see Edward was starting to get uncomfortable and I had other customers to get to. I don't know why I was flirting with James. Maybe it was to show Edward that he didn't effect me anymore. I doubt he even knew who I was. I guess I upset James or something because he stormed off. I'm sure he'll get over it and find someone else to hit on. He just seemed like that type. I don't know what made me reach over to Edward, it had completely shocked me but I didn't let it show.

Before he left, Edward asked if he knew me. I knew he would sometime because of the look that kept flashing on his face, like he was trying to place where he knew me from. It finally clicked for him and he started to tell me who he was. I interrupted him letting him know I already knew who he was. I didn't want to go through this, not here.. Not now.. Not never. After that there was an awkward silence. He took the drinks back to the table but not before saying that he hoped we'd be able to get together and catch up sometime. I suppressed a snort. He obviously didn't remember the last few weeks that I was in Forks or I'm sure he wouldn't have said that.

The rest of the night went smoothly. The place quieted down after that. I kept myself busy cleaning in between orders so I didn't have so much to do after my shift. Every once in a while I'd spare a glance over in the direction of Edward and his friends. I wished I could just ignore his presence but if I was being completely honest with myself I knew I wouldn't be able to. It was like a constant nagging at the back of my mind. They looked like they were having a good time but I did catch him looking over at me a few times. They finally left an hour before closing, pretty drunk too I might add. I had to call a cab for them.

Finally, it was time to lock up and go home. I untied the black apron from around my waist and left it under the bar for tomorrow night. Kissing Joe on the cheek I wished him a good night and left home bound.

Once I was home I put on a cup of coffee, decaf so I would still be able to get a few hours sleep before getting up and going to my second job, working at 'Musique', a retro music store that had everything from vinyl records to CDs. It was a cozy little place. The music was stacked on shelves and in bins on one side of the store, on the other was a few comfy couches, a couple of bean bags and one of two tables and chairs as well as a mini drink bar where you could purchase different assortments of coffee, tea and smoothies. Basically a hang out place for music buffs. There was a small stage against the back wall where the seating was and on occasion bands would play or there would be karaoke night. It was owned by another good friend of mine, Jasper.

We had met when I first moved to Chicago, we ended up being roommates and when he heard I was looking for work he offered me a job on the spot. I've been working there ever since. Because of my past it took me a while to open up to him but he has become my closest and dearest friend and helped me through a lot of trying times. He was the only one that knew everything about my past. He was trying to defeat some personal demons of his own at the time and I think he both healed each other. Because of that we had a very strong bond.

I had studied in journalism and writing songs was one of my favorite past times. Jasper had stumbled across them one day and claimed they were too good to be just sitting in a notebook unused. Since then he's been pushing me to do a few songs at the Open Mic Nights we have at the store but I would rather not sing. Instead, have my songs sung.

I sat at the little round wooden table in the middle of the kitchen sorting through the mail. Bills, bills and more bills. I sighed, wondering whether I would ever get out of this scrimping and scraping stage. My mind wondered back to tonight and seeing Edward again after all these years. It brought back a flood of emotions but it wasn't as bad or overwhelming as I thought it would be. It shows that I really was getting over that situation and I was happy at that fact.

The sound of a door opening and footsteps across the wooden floor broke me from my thoughts.

"Hey, Jazz. Did I wake you?" I said without looking up from the pile of papers on the table.

"Naw, Hells Bells. I always seem to wake up just before you get home. I think my mind wakes me up to make sure you got in safe." he replied, kissing the back of my head before walking over to the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup before turning to me and leaning back against the counter.

"That's sweet, but what a crap alarm clock, maybe you should exchange it." we both laughed. I smiled up at him taking in his appearance. I always found him cutest after just waking up. His unruly shaggy blond hair all over the place, his hazel eyes still heavy with sleep and his voice always a little deeper and huskier than it usually is. He didn't sleep in anything but a pair of sweat pants so I got to look at his sculpted chest a lot. Hey, a girl can look! No harm, no foul.

Although we were the best of friends, those lines of friendship had been blurred a little from time to time. By no means were we friends with benefits and there were no romantic feelings towards each other. Neither of us were looking for a relationship and we were just very comfortable around each other. It was just so much more with Jasper. We clicked on a deep emotional level. It was nice to share the same point sof view and tastes with someone.

I cleared my throat, "So.. You'll never guess who I saw tonight.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the lovely reviews. :) **

**I'm going to try and post a new chapter every couple of days because I know how frustrating it is to have to wait for a week after being left on a cliff hanger. **

**Haha. I'm trying to stay ahead in the story so I'll always have something to give you guys.**

**A couple of different POVs in this chapter. **

**I was just going to be Bellas but the chapter was a little short. **

**Plus I want you to get a feel for James character as well.**

**Chapter 3**

**BPoV **

I told Jasper everything that happened that night. He said he was proud of me and the fact that I kept the situation under control. I know it sounds like I'm being silly about the whole thing and I should just forgive and forget. I'm working on the forgetting part. As for the forgiving, lets just say I need to work a lot harder on that. How do you forgive someone who's left you tainted, broken and feeling worthless with a ton of trust issues for probably the rest of your life?

It's been two weeks since that Thursday and I hadn't seen Edward or even thought of him. But his friend James did pop up quite a bit. That next day we actually bumped, literally, in to each on my way to the bar. I was searching through my bag for my cell phone that was going off and wasn't watching where I was going. Next thing I know I walk into a wall and I'm on my ass on the cold hard ground and apparently my bag threw up all the contents in it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Here let me help you." the wall said quickly gathering everything that was sprawled across the sidewalk.

"It's okay it was my mista-" I started to say as I looked up, meeting a pair of baby blue eyes that were way to close for comfort. If I wasn't already on the ground I'm sure I would have stumbled back. It was James, I recognized him from the night before although he did clean up nicely in his taylored suit and hair gelled and styled. "It was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going. James right?" a smile lit up his face.

"Yeah. I was actually coming by to apologize for my behaviour last night. I'm never normally like that. I think it was a mixture of the alcohol and the fact that you're so beautlful, I couldn't stand not saying something." he looked down sheepishly and I blushed at his comment. Me blush? I never blush anymore! Looking up at me with what looked like sincerity in his eyes he continued, "I must have sounded like a complete idiot. And now this." He chuckled and stood up extending his arm down to me to help me up which I gladly took.

I smiled putting my hand on his arm in a reasurring way, "There's no need to apologize. I don't mean to sound conceited but I am used to it. Being a female working at a bar tends to be a given. It should probably be put in the job description." I laughed. He did too only half heartedly.

"Well I'm ashamed that I was one of them." he hung his head again. Wow, guilt was really eating this guy up.

"How about this. We start over." I said holding out my hand "Hi, I'm Bella Swan." James looked up shocked for a moment then grinned taking my hand and kissing my knuckles gently. Who did that anymore? Not that it wasn't sweet. "James. James Laurent."

"Mr. Laurent. It's a pleasure to meet you." I curtsied with an imaginary skirt earning a chuckle from him. "Pleasure's all mine miss Swan. Beautiful name for a beautiful lady." he said with a wink. Okay now this is getting cheesy.

My phone started ringing again. I completely forgot about who was trying to call me earlier. Reaching in my bag I got my cell out an looked at the caller ID. Rose.

"I need to take this.. One minute" I told James. I accepted the call. "Hey Rose. Yeah.. No.. I'm sorry I was looking for my phone and literally bumped into someone... He was kind enough to help me pick everything up.. Yes I'm sure Emmet will get a big kick out of 'Bellas' Accident of the Day'" I wasn't as clumsy as I used to be and could walk across a flat surface without paying the ground a visit but there were still days where something would happen. I glanced up at him and smiled which he returned then went about looking around I suppose trying not to eves drop on my conversation. I giggled at something Rose asked "Yes Rose.. Okay.. Yeah I'm still going to look after the boys Monday... Uh huh, I figured I'd take them to the park for the day... Okay see you then." I dropped my phone back in my bag.

"Sorry about that. Listen I've got to get to work before I'm late. Thanks for helping me."

"It's no problem. Hey I was wondering if I could have your number and we could get together sometime. I would really like to get to know you more, that's if you'd like.." he ended sounding unsure.

"Sure." I grabbed a pen out of my pocket and wrote my number down on his hand after he cursed that he had left his phone in his car. He said he'd send me a text later so I'd have his. I was never this forward with guys. Rose would be proud that I was taking a step in the right direction. It had been a few months since I'd actually talked to let alone given my number to a guy. I learned after the first time, the incident with Mike Newton. _Shudder. _I had to have my number changed after that. And James seemed like a nice enough guy. So what the hell, I decided to let my hair down and give it a shot. What's the worse that could happen?

**JamesPoV **

Ugh.. What a hang over.. I'm never drinking like that again. Until next week that is! We did have a good night last night. What I can remember of it anyway. Edward had been really stressed the past few weeks and Nick and I decided we needed to get Eddie boy wasted and laid. That would surely ease some tension. That chick behind the bar was a real hottie as well. I knew from the moment I saw her that I just had to have her. I found out last night that this one was different. She wasn't like the other girls I usually picked up. This one is going to be a little bit of a challenge. I liked challenges.

I decided to start the chase sooner than usual to get this ball rolling. Leaving work early, I made my way down to the bar where she worked. Bella, I think her name is. I don't know. It doesn't matter.

I was about half a block away from the bar when I spotted her digging around in an oversized back that was slung over her shoulder. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and it's a wonder she hadn't bumped into anyone... _yet_. Time to put this plan into motion.

I stepped in front of her just as she was a few feet from me. She hadn't noticed and walked right in to me. If I hadn't have steadied myself for the impact I would have gone down with her the force was that hard. It wouldn't surprise me if she had a bruised backside from the fall.

I apologized for my behaviour the night before and acted ashamed and sheepish. To my surprise she bought the act. All those years of lying on the job have paid off. Maybe I should go into show business instead of this lawyer stuff. She suggested we started fresh and I acted as gentlemanly as possible. This was how they did it in the movies right? If I was being honest I haven't actaully seen a movie in years.

Maybe I should lay off a little she's starting to look uncomfortable. Thankfully her phone went off giving her a distraction that I needed. She told me to wait and spoke to someone named Rose. _Bellas Accident of the Day?_ I bet this girl was a clumsy one. So she would be at the park on Monday. Hmm, I'm quite sure we'll 'bump' in to each other there. In fact I know we will.

She had to get to work but before she left I managed to get her number. That was easier than I originally thought. I glanced down at the number before turning around and heading home. Now it was time to come up with the second part of my plan for Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

**I couldn't resist adding another chapter today. I've been writing up a storm! **

**I've almost finished chapter 5 but I will restrain myself and save it for another day.**

**A little more info on Edwards background in his POV were before and after everything changed.**

**So can anyone guess what Edward may have done to Bella in the past?**

**Let me know what you think! Do you like the pace the story is going in?**

**The threads of fate will soon entwine!**

**Chapter 4**

**EPoV**

It had been over two weeks since the night at the bar. Occasionally Bella would cross my mind and I would wonder what she had been up to all these years. She had definitely changed from the person she used to be. What I can remember of her anyway. I see that she now straightened her hair instead of leaving it wavy like she used to. She was a little taller too, curvier and looked like she liked to work out. She didn't look much older but her eyes said it all. Back in the day her big brown eyes used to be so bright. They would sparkle with curiosity and innocence. Now they don't sparkle so much anymore and are much more dark the curiosity and innocence have been replaced by knowledge and wisdom.

She also seemed more confident and sure of herself. I suppose you couldn't be shy working in a bar. One thing that stood out the most is that her notorious blushing had stopped. Funnily enough I found myself missing that fact. I wanted to take her out for a coffee and catch up on old times. We were close once. Bella, my sister Alice and I had been inseparable from the stage of diapers. Always together and getting into trouble. As we grew up Alice and Bella became more like sisters than friends while I drifted away from our little click. We would still hang out sometimes but I had my own group of friends and would usually be out with them partying.

It was at a house party that I had met Tanya. She was the most stunning girl there and I couldn't keep my eyes off her in that short dress that left nothing to the imagination. Of course at that age there was only one head that was doing the thinking for me. I found out that she had just transferred to our school from Alaska and couldn't contain my excitement. After weeks of being at school she started hanging around with my group of friends and that is where my life started it's slow downward spiral.

I spent less time with my sister and best friend and more time with the gang. It started off with little things. She would suggest little things that I knew were wrong like breaking in to abandoned buildings, drinking on school nights but did anyway to impress her. It wasn't until a couple of months later that she introduced me to the world of drugs.

It started off with smoking a bit of weed now and then. Later it got to the heavy stuff. Bags of pills.. Needles filled with heroin.. Lines of coke. How I managed to keep my drug habit from my family I can still never figure out. My parents knew that we were smart responsible teenagers.. Or so they thought.. So they didn't hover much.

And when they would be around they would stay clear of me because I was moody. They put it down to the adolescence of a teenage boy but truth was I was down from my high and just needed another fix. I never used as much as I would usually around my family. I knew what I was doing was wrong but I was to ashamed to admit I had a problem. That and part of me just didn't care.

My grades slipped but not enough to be noticed. Tanya always had someone to give her cheat sheets and she would pass copies to the rest of us. I didn't like cheating but I didn't study anymore and I knew that if I didn't I would fail my classes and that would alert my parents. I started dating Tanya not long after that. I was hooked. It was as if I was under her spell. Her lap dog that would do anything for her if it meant more of her affection. And of course in my eyes, Tanya could do no wrong.

I still remember the conversation I had with my sister one night about the whole situation.

"What's going on with you brother?" Alice sighed, watching me from her position against the wooden frame of my bedroom door.

I didn't look up at her from the TV show I was watching. I didn't even know what show it was, it was all a swirl of different colors to me and I was mesmerized. "I don't know what you're talking about Alice."

Pushing herself from the door frame she walked into my room turning the TV off and sitting down on my bed next to me indian style. "You're different. You're not my big brother anymore." this caused me to laugh even though the look on her face was anything but amused.

"That's ridiculous. I'm still the same Edward. I always have been." Before I had even finished my sentence she was shaking her head sadly, not agreeing with what I said. I couldn't help but to get annoyed at this. Of course I hadn't changed! This was me we were talking about, obviously I would know myself better than her. "Sure I may not be around as much anymore but I have a life and friends outside of the family too." my tone was biting.

"This doesn't just effect me you know. You remember Bella, your supposed best friend." If I was being perfectly honest Bella was the last thing on my mind these past months. "You're hurting her Edward."

"She's a big girl. She'll be fine." I stated coldly. She sighed again looking defeated. "You just don't get it do you?"

"Get what, Alice?" It looked like she was having an internal battle with herself as to whether or not she should tell me. I was getting impatient. "Spit it out God dammit!"

"SHE LOVES YOU, YOU BIG IDIOT!" At this I snorted. "No she doesn't. We're just friends. I don't know how you got that in that little head of yours but we're friends and that's all we'll ever be."

She stood up from the bed and started making her way to the door. I could tell she was starting to get angry too. "You know this is all that slut Tanya's fault. Everything was fine until she came along."

"DON'T you _dare _talk about Tanya that way. This has NOTHING to do with her." I growled menacingly. "Just because I've been spending more time with her than you. She's my girlfriend for Christ sake Alice!" I shouted.

"And I'm your SISTER!" She screamed back at me.

"Well maybe I prefer her company to yours! I cannot stand you! I wish I was an only child so I didn't have to deal with you!" The look on her face was pure shock and hurt at my outburst. As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them more than anything. "Alice.. I-" Before I could say anything else she was out of my room and faster than I can imagine already in her car pulling out of our driveway.

Alice spend that weekend at Bella's and when she was home she would avoid me like the plague. It wasn't like I didn't deserve it.

We didn't say another word to each other until my drug habit came out in to the open and our parents kicked me out after a huge argument. And even then the only thing that she said to me cut me like a knife.

"I'd lost my brother a long time ago and now my sister is gone too" she said as she looked up at me with tears in here eyes, threatening to spill. I knew she was talking about Bella leaving. I didn't k now the reason for it and by the looks of it, she didn't either. Cupping my cheeks she I leaned down and kisses my for head, "To me, you're still my big brother and I still love you. When you are ready for help, I will be here waiting for you. Please come back to me." the last part came out as a whisper and I wasn't quite sure that I had heard her right.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't think I like this chapter very much.**

**I apologize if it's not that interesting.**

**Uh oh.. Something's going to happen in the next chapter. :O**

**Will the past be releaved? **

**Chapter 5**

**BPoV**

Monday was interesting to say the least. But then again every Monday is in the McCarthy household. I got to Emmet and Rosalie's a little before 11am to pick up their boys like I do every Monday. I started doing this a few months back to help them out and give them some alone time. They had asked me one time if I could babysit them for a day so they could get reconnected as their marriage was feeling strained and I offered to take the boys once a week for them. They offered to pay for my time but I refused. Eventually Emmet convinced me to at least let them pay for gas and anything else I would need to get for the little tykes while I was out.

Rose and I had grown very close over the years. We actually bonded over something we both had in common. Our Past. She knows of my past but I spared some details, they just didn't seem important. Only hers was much much worse. Emmet knew too of course being my 'brother from another mother' and all. But only Jasper knows everything. It was an unspoken rule for all of us that the past was not brought up.

Raising twins was quit e a handful and as much as I love the little tykes I found myself grateful I only had them a couple of hours once a week. They sure knew how to ware a person out!

"Honey, I'm home!" I yelled in to the huge two story house as I walked through the door, closing it behind me. Right as I turned to walk further in the house I saw a mini naked tush run by me from one room to the next squealing with delight.

"Come here you little monster! RAWR!" a very wet Emmet, covered in bubbles roared, chasing the miniature version of him holding a gigantic towel in his hands, Emmet growled playfully and was was met with another scream of excitement from the next room. He looked up at me and grinned "Oh hey Bells. Be right with you."

Laughing at the spectical infront of me I made my way to the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee before sitting down watching Rose prepare the kids breakfast.

"Hey Bella. Sorry, we're running a little late this morning. Emm-" I cut her off "Let me guess, he decided to bath them?" I chuckled. With Emmet something a simple as bath time always ended up in a nuclear war, or in this case, bubble war.

Rose turned towards me and laughed, "Sometimes I feel like I'm raising 3 kids. But he's so good with them. I sometimes wonder where he gets all that energy from. They like to drain it from me." she said staring at Emmet with a huge smile on her face as he walked in with both boys wrapped in towels and slung over his shoulders.

"I rounded up the cattle ma'am." he drawled, trying to sound like he had a Southern accent. I snorted. "What would you like me to do with these two ruffians?"

"Well cowboy.." Rose giggled as Em winked at her "They look mighty plump, I think we should stew 'em and eat 'em!" she explained poking them and pinching them lightly through the towels causing to wriggle and laugh.

"No mommy! Noooo!" they yelled in unison. Rose gave Emmet a quick peck on the lips and told him to get the boys dressed. Breakfast went down without a hitch thanks to Roses spectacular cooking and pretty soon the boys were tucked into their car seats in the backseat of my car ready for for a fun filled day at the park. I was greeted with cheers when I told them what we would be doing today.

By 1pm I was sitting on an over sized picnic blanket leaned back against the trunk of an old tree, cooler of goodies I had packed for the day lay next to me. Half paying attention to the book I held in my hands I kept an eye on the twins who were playing on the grass with their toy cars and twigs that they had found.

"PUPPY!" two little voices squealed in unison. I looked up from my book at the two boys who were now petting an over excited puppy. I stood up glancing around to see who's dog it could be when I saw James jogging up to us in a grey T-shirt that fit him snugly and pair of black sweat pants.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention and he got away from me" he apologized as he looked at me and smiled. "Bella! We really have to stop meeting like this." he laughed.

"Why Mr Laurent, if I didn't know any better I would say you were stalking me." I joked. He stiffened slightly for a second then relaxed grinning. "And who are these little bundles of joy?" he said ruffling the twins hair who were engrossed with the dog to notice anything else.

"I babysit Caleb and Cole on Mondays to help out a friend." James raised his brows in mock surprise "Two jobs?"

"It's not really that uncommon you know. Three really if you count this one as a job." I replied.

"Wow. Busy lady." I shrugged. "I do what I have to in order to get by."

James frowned, "That doesn't sound like much of a life."

I thought for a second, "No, it doesn't but I wouldn't change anything because it teaches you to appreciate everything you have in life. And I am thankful for what I have."

He nodded in agreement. "What about you? Do you work?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm a Defense Attorney." he said watching the boys with amusement. "I see. How come you're not at work today?" I asked, curious.

"Well, they didn't need me today. Besides I wanted to spend some time with Killer over there." Before I could stop myself I burst out laughing at the name that he picked. When I thought of the name Killer I pictured a big guard dog, not a little ball of fluff.

"What's so funny?" He asked, puzzled at my sudden outburst.

I gasped, holding my sides, "I'm sorry.. It's just.. You named _him..._"I pointed to where the dog was playing with the children,_ "_Killer" I choked out between breaths.

"Well sure. He may not be much right now but when he gets older he'll be a good guard dog." James stated hands on his hips not seeing the funny side.

"Well yeah I suppose, but it's cute." James rolled his eyes at that comment.

I invited James to have lunch with me and the boys in the park, to which he gladly accepted and spent the rest of the afternoon talking about our interests. Well I was, he was shooting out questions left and right. I liked him, he seemed like a cool guy but I started to think that he was schizophrenic because any time I would tease him about something he would get mad and not say two words to me for a while then he would switch to his other personality and apologize. He had a very short fuse and couldn't take a joke. Maybe I won't tease him anymore.

After everything was packed up he helped me put the picnic things and boys in the car and said our goodbyes with him. Rose and Em are never going to hear the end about getting a puppy. I chuckled to myself thankful that I wouldn't have to deal with that.

That Wednesday at work Joe told me that he would be closing the bar for a week because he had some family issues to take care of and didn't trust anyone enough to run his bar while he was away. It was nice to have a weeks vacation but the cut in my next pay check would kick me in the ass. It's a good thing I had some saved up. Sometimes you just can't help these things.

I let Emmet know that he wouldn't be needed this weekend and he immediately invited us around for a BBQ that Friday. I was looking forward to spending time with all of my friends but I had a weird feeling like something was going to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**I wasn't so pleased with the last chapter and had a bit of writers block **

**but after posting it this morning your reviews gave me the pick me up I've been needing.**

**Chapter 6 will be in two parts. First in Edwards POV, second in Bella's. **

**Thank you! :)**

**Chapter 6, Part 1.**

**EPoV**

I had just won a high profile case that I had spent months working day and night on and was in dire need of a rest, so I did what I haven't done in over a year; I took 2 weeks off work seeing as I didn't have any cases I needed to work on or court dates for another month. Usually I cursed delays but this time around I was grateful. Monday I notified my secretary that I would be out of the office for a while and that she could contact me at home if it was important. It was sure going to feel good, being able to get up whenever you feel like, not have to worry about deadlines or stay at the office hours after you should have gone home.

Since working as a lawyer I now understood and apreciated the need for big cushy desk chairs. I'm sure I would have back problems by now without them.

This past week was the worst because James was supposed to be helping me but had left early on Friday to go who knows where, leaving me up to my elbows in reports and various other files. And then he called in Monday claiming he needed a personal day. James never took personal days. I didn't care, I was just a little ticked that he's pick now of all times to slack off.

Having such a hectic schedule for so long I was sure I wouldn't know what to do with myself, especially being alone after all these years of having someone around 95% of the time. It was nice to be out on my own but I won't deny that I missed the company. That evening I was surprised by a very energetic Alice when she appeared on my door step with a suitcase next to her rambling about how she just had to see me and had a feeling something great was going to happen. That little pixie sure had good timing. If I didn't know any better I would swear that she was psychic! I didn't even tell her that I was taking time off work.

Not long after I got kicked out I came crawling back, tail between my legs begging for Alice to help me get clean. It took the over dosing of a friend to realize that that was how I would end up if I didn't get myself straightened out. She and our parents welcomed me back with open arms glad that they were getting their son and brother back.

We caught up on what had been happening in each others lives since we last spoke. She was going to school in Seattle for Fashion and Design. I told her about seeing Bella again and she squealed in delight and wanted to go see her even through I could see that she was a little apprehensive about the whole thing. She hadn't seen Bella in years and never knew why she left int he first place. I don't even think they kept in touch. I could see the sadness in her eyes even though she kept it well hidden, she could never keep anything from her big brother. Bella was a touchy subject with her which is why she wasn't brought up much. I'm sure Alice thought about her all the time though.

In order to avoid Alice's shopping rampages I retreated to the gym while she shopped. Nothing was more exhausting than shopping with Alice, not even a full day at the gym! It was Wednesday and I was lifting weights next to Emmet, the guy that I had met here a few days ago. I recognised him from the bar that night but he was the first to start up a conversation. He had commented about how he was impressed at the amount of weight I was lifting for a 'guy my size'. We immediately hit it off and chatted every day we were there. Now I knew how he got so big, he worked out every day at the gym.

"I'm having a barbeque at my place Friday, it's gonna be awesome. You should come." Emmet said, watching the muscles in his arms flex in the mirror as he brought the weights up to his chest.

"That sounds great man but my sister is visiting and she would have my head on a stick if I ditched her when she's here" I grimaced knowing that even though Alice was half my size, she was a force to be reckoned with.

"That's cool. Bring her too. The more the merrier! My wife and little sister will be there so she'll have lady friends to hang out with" He grinned and I couldn't refuse. We made plans to meet at the gym Friday, after our work out I'd pick Alice up from the mall across the road and we would just follow him to his place.

Alice was besides herself at the mention of the barbecue. I'll never understand her enthusiasm, anything for an excuse to dress up I suppose.

Friday came quickly and we had just pulled in to the driveway of Emmet's big two story house. I could hear faint sound of music and laughter coming from the back yard. Emmet let himself in dropping his gym bag by the door and motioned us to come in. We walked through the house in to a dining room with two huge french doors, already open leading outside in to the yard. Emmet quickly jogged outside to a gorgeous blond sitting down on a lounge chair, smirking that the scene in front of her. I assumed it was his wife when he placed a quick kiss on her lips.

I turned my attention to the cause of her amusement and couldn't stop the laugh that escaped me. Walking towards a kiddie pool was a tall blond man with a grin on his face, brunette slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, kicking her legs in the air and pounding on his back with her small fists with all her might. I couldn't see her face from here because her hair was covering her face. I couldn't hear what she was saying or probably threatening but she must have said something that he wanted to hear because he stopped right in front of the pool, shrugged his shoulders and dropped her right in the middle of it.

The scream she let out was drowned out by laughter from everyone else in the yard and she stood up quickly. Cursing she pushed the hair back from her face before glaring at the blond man. At that point I knew exactly who the brunette was.

I heard a quiet gasp beside me and turned to look at Alice. Her eyes were wide and her hand was covering her mouth, "Bella..?"


End file.
